This invention relates in general to a lamination press pad, and more particularly, to a press pad that provides uniform pressure for bonding a substrate(s) into a radio frequency (RF) and/or intermediate frequency (IF) modules.
In the electronic manufacturing industry, an RF/IF module typically includes many electronic devices integrated into a single case to perform specific functions. These electronic devices utilize a variety of technologies from packaged devices to integrated circuits of substrates that will be populated with a plurality of components. As more and more sophisticated functions are desired for these IF/RF modules, more and more individual electronic devices are required and embedded into the case. Many of these modules require channelization to achieve signal isolation in the circuit. As the functional requirements increase so must the packaging density. Electronic devices shrink in size to accommodate more devices to increase the packaging density. Channels in the case also became narrower resulting in higher aspect ratio between the channel width and their depth or case sidewall height. This narrowing creates great difficulty for bonding the individual electronic devices into the channels.